Glossary
This Glossary article contains official terms used by Yenpress, common slang terms used by the English community, redirect lists created in this Wikia and a list of Magical Girls' nickname. Official Terms The following is a list of official terms used while editing this Wikia. With the exception of untranslated stories, articles are edited based on ''Yenpress’ official translation(Right column).'' Currently, untranslated stories are based on fan-translation and will be replaced upon official release. Highlighted in are major changes made by Yenpress. These are names that were completely changed from the Japanese version. (Mao Pam > Archfiend Pam) Highlighted in are minor changes made by Yenpress. These refer to names that have a certain part of a letter/word taken out or have their names swapped around. (Miyokata Nonako > Nonako Miyokata) Characters Check out the Magical Girl, Mage and Mascot articles for more information. Locations Check out the here article for more information. Affiliations Check out the here article for more information. Others *Selection Test - The selection test is a test where Magical Girls compete to enter and to become an official member of the Magical Kingdom *Selection Test Examiner/Test Examiner - An examiner is someone who holds and oversees the Magical Girl selection test. *Cranberry's Children - Refers to the Magical Girls that survive Cranberry's selection test. Common Terms The following are slang terms and abbreviations used by certain parts of the English community. *Mahoiku - Short for the Japanese title, Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. *Unmarked / Arc 1 - The first novel in the franchise. It's named "Unmarked" in the fandom as it has no sub-title. *Arc 1.5 - Magical Girl Raising Project: Special Edition. More specifically, it refers to extra story: Snow White Raising Project (SWRP). *Arc 2 - Restart. The second and third novel in the franchise. *Arc 3 - Limited. The fifth and sixth novel in the franchise. *Arc 4 - JOKERS. The seventh novel in the franchise. *Arc 5 - ACES. The eighth novel in the franchise. *Arc 6 - QUEENS. The tenth novel in the franchise. *Arc 7 - Black. The twelve novel in the franchise. *Episodes - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes. The first side story and the fourth novel in the franchise. *Phi - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ. The second side story and the ninth novel in the franchise. *Delta - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Δ. The third side story and the eleventh novel in the franchise. *Twins - Referring to the Peaky Angels, Minael and Yunael. *44 - Magicaloid 44 *Swim2 - Swim Swim *White Magical Girl - Used often in the novels to described Snow White *Magical Girl Hunter - Referring to Snow White's nickname. *Hair Fetish - Referring to Pythie Frederica's obsession over the hair of Magical Girls. *Pucked - Referring to a character that is or going to be brainwashed by Puk Puck. Abbreviations Several Magical Girls also have shortened names. (SW > Snow White, LP > La Pucelle, MP > Mao Pam) As such, we will exclude them on the list below. *MGRP - Short for the English title, Magical Girl Raising Project. *SWRP - Snow White Raising Project. Referring to Magical Girl Raising Project: Special Edition. Also known as Arc 1.5 as it is a remake version of the first book with extra material and a direct continuation of Snow White's story which contains a crucial part of her development as the Magical Girl Hunter. *MG - Magical Girl *MMMG - Man-Made Magical Girl *LOM - Land of Magic *LL1 - Referring to The First Lapis Lazuline *LL2 - Referring to The Second Lapis Lazuline, Blue Comet *LL3 - Referring to The Third Lapis Lazuline, Blue Bell Candy *AA/BB/CC/DD - Referring to the Man-made Magical Girls created by the Research and Development Division, Armor Arlie/Ark Arlie, Blade Brenda, Cannon Catherine and Drill Dory. (These Magical Girls are added here because they are unique as their name are in the English alphabet order.) *LN - Light Novel *HR - Human Resource Division or YenPress' version, Magical Girl Resource Department. *R&D - Research and Development Division *PR - Public Relations Division *IT - Information Technology Division Others Redirect Lists The following redirects were created to allow users to search for a particular article without having to type out the full name. The list below does not cover all the redirects in this wikia but rather some common names that the English community used as well as official names that YenPress had changed. Click here for the complete list of redirects. Nickname Lists The following will only lists the Characters that has a nickname and who they were called by. Reference Certain information retrieved from Google Docs by DBR Liamg. Related Articles *Magical Girl / Mage / Mascot / Demon *Locations *Affiliations *Magical Ability *Items Navigation Category:Terminology